¿Fan qué?
by mutemuia
Summary: Esa vez en la que Zeno conoció fanfiction [Future-Fic] [Este fic participa en la actividad "Esa vez…" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Este fic participa en la actividad** ** _Esa vez…_** **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos".**

 ** _Opción nº 76:_** Esa vez en la que Zeno conoció fanfiction ( _propuesto por_ **YasumireAirtDark** ).

Mi agradecimiento a **Narutinachan**.

* * *

 **¿FAN QUÉ?**

Fue en la universidad donde supo de esta cosa moderna de la fanficción… Uno de sus compañeros de clase se pasaba horas leyendo, hasta el alba, y luego arrastraba las ojeras por el piso y se dormía por las esquinas.

Y bueno, Zeno siempre ha sido curioso…

La luz de la pantalla se refleja en el cristal de sus gafas, arrancando destellos en la oscuridad de su habitación. Son unas gafas de pasta, de montura oscura, que poco hacían por ocultar su juventud, pero le daban un aire más intelectual y serio.

Se ha acostumbrado a ellas, y no es que le hicieran falta, claro que no… Pero es que con el pasar de los siglos, el anonimato se le hacía cada vez más difícil: los seres humanos tendían a dejar recuerdos y testimonios de sus vidas, de sus experiencias y de las de otros, como una forma de perpetuarse en la historia. Y esto entrañaba un serio peligro para alguien como Zeno. Cuadros, esculturas, textos perdidos en manuscritos y códices que casi nadie lee… Hasta ahí bien… Luego le siguieron las fotografías, y vale, eso ya es más serio. Pero con la expansión de internet, donde la foto de tu desayuno quedaba inmortalizada en las redes sociales, donde cualquier tontería publicada era visitada al instante por quién sabe cuánta gente…, propagándose como si fuera un virus, eso sí que era un problema…

Una vez se encontró de frente con una imagen suya saltando al lomo de un tiburón blanco. Por pura diversión, hay que decirlo… Menos mal que la red está llena de estupideces más falsas que un 'mañana te pago', justo como la que pasó por ser la suya. Pero Zeno aprendió la lección… Desde entonces tiene más cuidado, y cada cierto tiempo, cambia de aspecto y de nombre.

Zeno no se tiñe, simplemente porque no puede teñirse: el tinte no aguanta en su pelo más de tres minutos. No se lo puede cortar (ni quemar) por la misma razón. Su cabellera siempre vuelve a aquel momento exacto en que bebió la sangre de dragón. Así que, aparte de alternar estilos de vestuario, recurre a complementos como gafas, sombreros, bandas y gomas para el pelo, y a litros y litros de gomina y fijador de pelo…

Ahora andaba en la universidad estudiando genética. No era la primera carrera que estudiaba ni sería la última… Pero si algo había aprendido en su larga vida, es que el saber humano siempre crece y avanza. Quizás pudiera detener su inmortalidad con la ciencia… Si pudiera investigar su sangre y encontrar una manera de impedir la regeneración de sus células, quizás la ciencia pudiera darle el descanso a sus ancianos y jóvenes huesos, ya que la religión y la fe nunca funcionaron… Zeno no podía evitar que las puntas de sus dedos hormiguearan de anticipación con esa posibilidad… Total, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para averiguarlo…

Bien, volviendo al principio, el asunto es que este chico le presentó la fanficción, una cosa extraña donde la gente cambiaba lo que ya existía por lo que les gustaba, y hacían lo que les daba la gana con los personajes y sus vidas, alterando las circunstancias y creando nuevas historias. Bueno, aunque él no entendía cómo alguien querría cambiar lo que ya estaba hecho, tenía su atractivo jugar a ser el dios de una historia… Antes de quedarse dormido una vez más, el chico le dio un cursillo (muy) básico con el vocabulario técnico y lo lanzó sin previo aviso al mar de la fanficción. Él navegó, entre curioso y morboso, por los diferentes portales que le fueron recomendando otros compañeros, maravillándose de la imaginación de quienes escribían y de las cosas que le podían salir a la gente de sus cabezas… Hasta que en FanFiction descubrió el fandom de cierto manga y anime con un nombre que no había visto hace mucho tiempo… Milenios, de hecho…

Yona…

 _Akatsuki no Yona…_

Zeno lloró. Lloró porque los vio vivos de nuevo. Lloró porque en esas historias Kaya estaba a su lado, Hiryuu reía con sus hermanos, y el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos compartía la cena frente a la hoguera.

Zeno lloró por todos esos milenios de soledad, por la ausencia de quienes le amaron, porque el recuerdo que había mantenido resguardado tras los muros de su memoria había regresado para inundarle el alma de tristeza y añoranza. Pero ahora vivían, en negro sobre blanco, y él volvía a estar a su lado, volvía a recorrer con ellos los caminos. A pesar del llanto y del dolor constante en el pecho, Zeno era feliz…

Cuando dejó de llorar (o quizás aún lloraba), empezó a disfrutar del producto de mentes insatisfechas y sus noches se llenaron de historias, que en ocasiones inevitablemente rozaban la verdad.

—Esto Zeno ya lo ha hecho, y esto también.

—Esto no dolió tanto…

—Esto desde luego fue una soberana estupidez.

—No sé en qué demonios estaba Zeno pensando. Bueno, sí, sí, Zeno lo sabe, pero fue estúpido, por supuesto.

—¿Apocalipsis zombie? No, gracias… Se comerían a Zeno cien veces, y eso duele…

Pero claro, también encontró otras cosas…

—¡Nooo! ¡Zeno jamás le haría _eso_ al joven Seiryuu! ¡JAMÁS! —A Zeno le arden los ojos con solo leerlo, y quisiera arrancárselos por haberlos mancillado de tal manera…—. ¡NOOO!

—¡Zeno nunca ha sido una chica!

—¿Pero es que la gente no tiene vida propia? ¿Por qué se tienen que estar metiendo en la vida de los demás?

Zeno lloraba de nuevo, reviviendo aquellos horribles días, cuando volvió a perder al amor de su vida:

—Kaya, mi vida, espérame…

Y después volvía a llorar…

Y Zeno leyó, leyó y leyó… Hasta el amanecer, hasta que sombras azules se dibujaban bajo sus ojos enrojecidos (y desaparecían en minuto y medio). Una de esas mañanas, se levanta de la silla, estira sus entumecidas piernas y va al baño. Allí se lava la cara y contempla su reflejo en el espejo.

¿Zeno era así? ¿Nuestras vidas eran así? Eran vidas reales, rescatadas de algún archivo imperial y reducidas a historias de leyendas reconvertidas a manga de aparición mensual… ¿Qué hay de la verdad? ¿Y los sacrificios que todos tuvimos que hacer? ¿Nadie los recordará?

¿Y si yo los olvido? ¿Y si vuelvo a olvidarlos?

Con un suspiro, Zeno se lleva la mano al corazón, ese corazón que no se detiene, y sabe lo que hay que hacer. Porque es lo él _debe_ hacer… Regresa a su habitación, se sienta en la misma silla frente a su pantalla e inspira.

Zeno escribe.

Sus dedos vuelan ágiles sobre el teclado, reconstruyendo las vidas de los que amó. Bajo sus dedos, les restituye la existencia, les insufla nueva vida, y Zeno teje historias con la verdad. _Sus historias._

Zeno escribe para él y por ellos. Para luchar contra el olvido, para dejar constancia de sus recuerdos, que quienes le lean, sepan de aquellos que dejó atrás, que conozcan sus vidas, sus hazañas y sus corazones.

Y así, noche tras noche, la fanficción se convierte en el archivo secreto de su memoria.

Escondido a la vista de todos… Y para siempre.

Y nunca lo sabrás, querido lector.


End file.
